


Cold Heir

by thisisfaycountri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Contracts, Cursed Harry Potter, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfaycountri/pseuds/thisisfaycountri
Summary: Harry knew from age 8 that he wasn't a Potter. In his fourth year, he helps bring one of his real parents back. Now, in his last year, said father is wanting him to enter a contract, and he only has one person in mind. First, though, he has to get rid of the curse he was hit with that doesn't let him feel many emotions.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter One

I stare at the name on the map in disbelief. 

Was my luck finally turning around or was this fate, fucking with me?

I glance up at the room, but no one was paying me any attention. I look back down at the marauder’s map and scratch at my chin as I try and puzzle through it. 

I knew for a fact that Bartimus Crouch was dead, having seen it in a vision over a month ago before this fiasco had started. And I knew that Moody never left his office, despite supposed to be on patrols and such at night. I’d spent a lot of time memorizing who was on what shift, when, and where they were supposed to be if they weren’t. I snuck out of the school at all hours and it worked well to know where they were.

So why, then, was Moody and Bartimus Crouch in Moody’s office at this time of night? And why was Bartimus pacing at that furious of a pace?

My heart pounds as I realize that it couldn’t be Bartimus Crouch Senior, so my first hunch had been correct. Bartimus Junior was in this school. One of the most devoted Death Eaters were in my reach.

I glance around the room again, snapping the map closed and standing rather abruptly. I’m ignored, which I’m thankful for as I move away from my seat in the corner towards my dorm room. When I get there I glance up to catch a redhead ducking away and I roll my eyes. Even after the second task, which had him at the bottom of the lake for my ‘what they took’ from me, he had still refused to talk to me.

And honestly, I was over it. I’d thought more than once over the past few years that keeping an image wasn’t worth putting up with him. Now that he’s given me an honest to Merlin excuse to ditch him, I wasn’t’ going to forgive him as easily. And with Hermione distracted by a simple compulsion charm I’d set on Krum during his first week here. I’d seen him making eyes at her, I’m not completely immoral, and knew he wouldn’t do anything without a push in the right direction.

I drag my invisibility cloak out of my trunk and I can feel his eyes on me like I always do. He seems to notice every time I take it out now, but I can’t care. Dumbledore must think I’m doing extra training or something because I haven’t been called out on it yet. I pocket my wand, the map, and a book that I shrink and put into my robes. After a moment of hesitation, I pull out a box, kneeling and hissing softly. It pops open and I take out a pendant that I put on, a bracelet, and a ring that I slide on as well, and finally, I pocket a worn, sealed envelope out. I lock the box, close my trunk and lock that as well, before I pop back up.

“Where are you going?”

Of course, this would be the one time he asks me.

“Training. These are protection amulets.” I offer before he can ask. He scowls at me but I ignore him, throwing the cloak on and moving away from the dorms, back down the stairs and following the seventh year perfect out the door on the way to his patrol. 

My head is racing as I walk down the corridors. 

He’s here.  _ He’s here. He’s here. _

That means I finally,  _ finally  _ had the connection that I’ve been waiting for since I was 8. It was tempting to just throw myself and all the plans I had out the window and stay away from Hogwarts. It was so, so tempting to just wait it out behind the safety of some estate wards and watch the world burn.

But I couldn’t. Because that’s not how life works, and that would put all my plotting, all my planning, all the hours I put into getting to know people like the Weasleys and Sirius to waste. 

What I could do is finally inform my other parent that I even exist.

I knock on the door once and then wait. There’s a long pause, and I knock again. This time the door is wrenched open and moody’s face is sneering. There’s a long moment, and then a huff.

“Need help with the next task lad? Come in then,” he grumbles, muttering to himself as I slip inside. As soon as we are in his private corridors I shoot a wandless, powerful secret-keeping spell at his door that flashes his walls red briefly. His wand drops into his hand and I stare at the tip of it calmly. 

“Who are you and what’d’ya do with the Potter Lad.” he says in a low growl.

“I’m known in the world as Harrison James Potter,” I say disinterestedly, folding my cloak before falling much more gracefully than normal into the chair next to the fire.

“I know Potter, and he wouldn’t know how to cast that spell with a wand and an hour to perform it, let alone wandlessly and wordlessly.”

“I’m wanting to have a pleasant conversation with you, Bartimus, so lets cut to the chase, please.” I say as I shoot a silent Incendio at the fireplace. There’s a strangled sound, and then a few thumps before he falls into a chair beside me.

“Whose Bartimus?”

“Bartimus Crouch Junior, a death eater, supposedly died in Azkaban, a huge supporter of the dark lord. Last I checked he had a large mission for you. Took me until tonight to figure out what it was.” I point out.

“You watch your mouth boy, you’re on thin ice.”

“I’d like to make a deal with your lord.” I cut to the chase after that statement. 

“I don’t-”

“Do NOT lie to me. I hate liars. You  _ are  _ Bartimus Crouch, you  _ are  _ my easiest link to the dark lord, and I need to get ahold of him. I’ve waited  _ six years _ to get ahold of him.” I tell him firmly. 

“And what do you want me to do Potter?” the accent is gone, and the gaze is much sharper with both eyes trained on me. 

“I want to go to him.”

“No.”

“Then the prewritten note about where to find moody, who you are, how I found out, and exactly what is in your flask will find its way to the minister by the time the ministry opens. The only thing stopping it is me stopping the portkey with magic before then.” I shoot him an innocent smile as he seethes. 

“Stay here.” he growls, disappearing. I hear him muttering in another room before it goes silent and I roll my eyes at the obvious ward. I stare into the fire until the door slams open. If he was trying to make me jump he was disappointed as I just turn to look at him with a slightly bored look.

“Come here then.” he mutters gruffly, grabbing onto my arm and spinning. I realize he had a ward up that let him apparate as we land heavily outside the mansion that had haunted my dreams. I follow mutely as he stomps inside and up the stairs, still muttering. I hear hissing in the hallway and look down sharply at the snake following me.

_ Hello sister. _

_ You are no snake. _

Was her short and angry reply. I roll my eyes and ignore the sharp look that Bartimus’ magical eye had given me. He points to a door and I go inside, cautious. I knew that this Voldemort was a homunculus, so I wasn’t surprised to see him in a chair that was floating. I think he was going for the shock factor and it annoyed him that I wasn’t terrified of him.

“Potter.”

“Dark Lord. I’ve been waiting a long time to talk to you unmonitored.” I tell him as I fold my hands behind my back.

“Why would you like to talk to me?” his raspy voice was unnerving.

“You’re planning to come back with a better body, correct?” I ask, getting a dark look for it.

“What do you-”

“I have something for you.” I cut in, pulling the letter out. I hesitate just a second longer before pulling the bracelet off and handing them both to the now curious man. He runs several spells on it before he gives me an odd look and then opens the letter.

I’m sure that it was much like the one that I got at the age of 8 when I was taken from the Dursleys and I was suddenly adopted by Lucius’ Malfoys younger brother, Julius. He was my Fathers best friend at some point.

“Where did you get this?” his soft, answer-me-now voice cuts into my thoughts.

“A little known fact,” I start softly, not looking at him.

“When I was 8 I was taken from my muggle family after I showed up to school with choke marks on my neck. Immediately, Julius Malfoy adopted me and gave me a box. He said if I was who he thought I was, I would be able to open it. It took me a few months, but I got it open with parseltongue and found a diary, a ring, a bracelet, a necklace, and two letters. One with my name, one with yours.”

“It turns out that my father was kept in his brother’s house after it was found out that he was pregnant. He was 16, couldn’t use magic, and he was scared. He was only able to send messages to Julius because they had two-way diaries. A few months after the baby was born My father stopped answering and Julius later found out that he had been killed by his brother’s boss and the child had gone to a family that had recently lost their own. No one was ever told that Regulus was killed by dumbledore, not even Sirius. The only reason Julius found out is because Regulus was already worried it was going to happen and had sent him a box. I was told to read the diary and the letter that was labeled for me. I have both with me now. I’ve read them… quite often over the years. The bracelet was-”

“A gift, I’m aware. As was the ring, and the necklace.” he says, eyeing the locket on my chest before dismissing it. I let out a breath I knew I’d been holding- the necklace and the ring was  _ mine _ and I wouldn’t give it up for anything, not even to my father.

“ Why did you ask about a body?” he asks into the silence. I shrug in response, straightening my relaxed posture.

“Julius and I were looking, and we’ve found a resurrection that can bring you back. It requires me to do the incantation and I will have t carve a rune upon myself, but it will restore you to a human again. It can’t be done until the next full moon.”

“Which is the final task.” he clicks on immediately. He casts a sonorous.

“Barty, to me, now.”

Seconds later pounding feet and the sound of cursing is heard. I glance up and I’m shocked to see the long, wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a lean, tall figure stumble into the room.

“Blast it all, that leg has me forgetting how to walk normally.” I hear him growling, his voice at an evener pitch, and his accent now more British than it was Scottish.  _ This  _ was Crouch’s son? He was  _ gorgeous _ .

“Barty. The portkey is in place, correct?” he asks sharply, getting to the point. A shocked look is thrown my way before he nods.

“Of course my lord.”

“Good. you will reach the cup, and you will take the portkey back here. You can do the ritual then. What will you require?”

“Blood of a willing servant. No more than a cup. A few potions ingredients, I’ll write them down. A moonkissed silver ritual blade. And a charm that you would be willing to wear to connect to me so that you can revive the spell when needed.” I rattle off immediately. I don’t miss the way he runs his fingers over the green and black jewels in the silver bracelet. He nods distractedly before looking at Barty again.

“Fine, It will be done. Bartimus, you are to tell no one that you brought the boy here. You are not to tell  _ anyone  _ about the change in plans. I am going to procure a book soon, you will give it to the boy immediately, and you will be sending a letter to his guardian about something for me.”

“D-dumbledore, sir?”

“I’m in the care of Julius Malfoy, actually,” I tell him offhandedly. 

“Barty, go get a quill and parchment.” Voldemort cuts in sharply. He disappears again, with me watching, and when I turn back I”m getting a calculating look.

“I will procure a two-way diary so we can converse freely in parsel. Are you willing to come out with this news and take the Black name?”

“Does it have to be the Black name?” I ask hesitantly. At his surprised look I shrug.

“My so-called godfather is a Black and I’m not a fan. I’ll take it if you want to though.”

“We will discuss it then. Tell Julius I will be in touch. “

“Yes sir.” I murmur, my head spinning a little. I wasn’t expecting to be believed so easily.

“It’s Marvolo in private, Harrison,” he says with a small sigh. I nod to that and it’s a long silence until Barty is back and I write down what I will need, handing it to the man. After a moment of hesitation, I take my father’s diary out and hand it to Voldemort.

“The two-way diary, from Julius and father. I thought you’d like to see into… well, everything. He starts the diary before he knows he’s pregnant with me and it stops when I’m about four months old.” I explain. He nods mutely and I follow Barty to the main foyer. He calls an elf for his leg, his eye, and his polyjuice. I can see the confused looks I’m getting but I ignore it. Once we get back to his room, he pauses me.

“Am I allowed to know what went on?” he asks after a hesitant moment.

“Don’t you think you would have been told if you were?” I snip back, moving away. I can hear him growling as I throw the cloak over my shoulders and check my map. 

I bolt forward, past the arcomantula, cursing five different ways. I’d left Cedric tangled in the hedges, knowing they wouldn’t kill him. I’d taken down Krum easily enough as well, and Fleur was taking care of by him. That damn Sphinx and the spider though were making me want to strangle Dumbledore. I dive for the cup, dodging the spider again, and my fingers brush it as I’m whirled away.

I land heavily on my knees in the graveyard as planned, and I fall forward as the air hits my lungs again. I’m gasping for breath, forehead braced on the ground.

“Harrison?”

“I’m fine.” I answer immediately, straightening. Julian, my guardian, watches me carefully as I straighten my ridiculous uniform, eyes straying to my leg.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine. Acromantula.”

“I’ll get you the antivenom.” he murmurs, turning and motioning me into the mansion. I wobble behind him, making it into the same room I had been in last time. Voldemort- Marvalo- was there again, and his eyes flicker to my leg as well as I buckle into the seat.

“You are hurt.” 

“There was an Acromantula. Julian said something about an antivenom.” I glance in his direction pointedly and he ducks out of the room, leaving us alone.

“Everything is ready.”

“Excellent. Once I can stand correctly I can get the ritual done. Do you have robes you wish to be wearing? You might want to put those on beforehand.” I tell him. He looks thoughtful as he thinks it over before Julian comes back.

“Here, Harrison,” he says, holding the potion out to me. I take it immediately, and the flaring pain recedes to a dull throb from the actual wound immediately. 

“Julian, there is a set of robes in the room across from us. Please retrieve them.” Marvolo says quietly, and Julian nods again, leaving the room and coming back almost immediately. Nagini follows him in into the room curiously, and when her eyes land on me she’s in my lap rather swiftly, startling me.

_ I am sorry, brother, for my harsh words last time you visited. You do not have to be a snake to be my sibling, as Marvolo has pointed out. _ She says, rubbing her head under my chin in an affectionate manner.

_ You have no need to apologize. I realized as soon as you responded that I should have let him explain before I approached you. _ I tell her reasonably, smoothing my fingers over her scales and scratching slightly.

_ He must get up now, Nagini, but you may get to know him his summer. _

Marvolos voice cuts in. She gives me one more nudge before sliding off of my lap and I stand shakily, finding my feet and heading to the table where all the ingredients had been set out. I study the circle that had been drawn as he changes into the huge robes and Floats himself into the middle of it. I kneel with the cauldron full of ingredients, the blood, and the knife after I’ve chucked my shirt onto the chair and turned to Marvolo again. I begin chanting immediately, smoothly cutting the rune into my upper arm, somewhere i could easily hide it, and then let the blood from the rune flow into the cup of willingly given blood. After enough had gone into it I pour it into the cauldron and stir it with the knife, still chanting. When it begins smoking I back away quickly and my father darts forward, gulping the potion down past a grimace. His arms shake as he finishes it off and he drops the cauldron as I scramble out of the circle. Julian heals my leg for me as I watch my father’s body contort, change, writhe on the floor. It takes a few minutes, but when he finally sits up, looking a little bewildered, I move back into the circle and kneel with him again.

Eye to eye like this, Can see where my sharp features had come from. He looks a little surprised to see me like he hadn’t been able to properly in his last form. And perhaps he hadn’t.

“The bracelet.” I prompt softly when he just stares at me. He lifts his right arm immediately and I touch my still bleeding rune coating my fingers before thoroughly rubbing the blood over it and coating the beads in it. In a flash of white light, the blood disappears besides a faint glow to the bracelet, and with a sting, my arm is healed. I grin wearily at my father as I help him stand and he studies his long, tapered fingers.

“I… Thank you, Harrison.”

“You’re very welcome,” I tell him pleasantly, reaching for my shirt again and slipping it on.

“Julian has agreed that your guardianship would be transferred to Tom Riddle as soon as I make it back to the country.” He says a little wearily, falling into a chair in exhaustion. I glance at Julian in surprise, and he shrugs one shoulder.

“You’ve waited long enough to meet your father, and now that I’ve come into contact with him through a mutual acquaintance in America, it’s only right he comes back to raise you.”

“But I thought-”

“I have much control of the ministry, child. Dumbledore can fight it, but he has no say and I have the minister in one of my devoted follower’s pockets.”

“He’ll be a horror when I get back to school.” I point out, making him laugh.

“Yes, yes I suppose he will be. I’m hoping to have him out of the school by the time it starts up again though. Julian says that you have a plan for that?” he says curiously, and I sigh as I nod just slightly.


	2. Chapter Two

“Harrison, To my office please.”

My father’s Patronus disappears and I sigh, standing from my position in front of the fireplace and straightening my shirt out. My constant shadows snicker and I shoot them both annoyed looks.

My father had taken over the ministry with little to no fuss. Soon prisoners were being released for good behavior, dark arts bans were being overturned, and creatures were getting more rights than ever, and people barely batted an eye. Apparently, it was something that should have been happening awhile ago. Dumbledore had made a mess of himself in my fifth year. We hadn’t gotten him out before I went back to school, as expected, but when I showed up with the Slytherin name now attached to mine, he had blown a fuse in the great hall and word had gotten around quickly enough that by the second week he was gone. He was still making a fuss where he could, but no one wanted to listen to a violent, senile old man. As soon as all of his followers were gathered and healthy, father had introduced me properly and set the Lestrange brothers as my permanent, annoying, bodyguards.

“You in trouble again Harrison? I don’t remember you doing anything worth noting.” Rabastan says with a grin, elbowing me. I shove him back good-naturedly and he chuckles as his older brother sighs beside me.

“Ignore him, Harrison. I’m sure it’s just about your school year.” He says, attempting to placate me. I huff in annoyance anyway and they leave me to walk down the hallway to his office alone, standing at where the corridor branches off. I knock once before entering, and my father looks up once before grinning and finishing whatever he was writing before setting his quill down.

“I expected you to drag your feet more. Sit.” he ushers me over to the stuffed armchairs in front of his fireplace, moving to meet me there and fall into the one next to me a lot less gracefully then he would with anyone else in the room.

“Have you thought about what I proposed last week?” he asks tiredly as if he already knew my answer would be a resounding no.

The thing was though, I was. Thinking about it, I mean. 

I hadn’t shown interest in anyone the entire time I had been with him as my guardian, or with Julian, either. I had been very careful about that. But apparently this was worrying, and my father had proposed that I get into a betrothal contract with one of his followers so that I didn’t look so… cold.

When he had said it, on particular follower had popped into my mind, and I hadn’t been able to think of much else since.

“Oh?” the surprise in my father’s voice, when I don’t answer immediately, has me smirking slightly.

“Just because I don’t show interest doesn’t mean I’m not interested at all, Father.” I point out reasonably. He laughs at that and nods, relaxing back and looking at me expectantly.

“Which brat is it then? Zabini? Malfoy? I suppose it could be one of the Greengrass girls, but they’re already betrothed off… Tell me it isn’t Parkinson’s daughter?” He teases, and I shake my head no. another reason I hadn’t told him was that he expected me to be with a teen my age, but they- annoy me.

“Well then. Flint? Aubrey? Maybe-”

“Barty.” I cut in, making him halt his guesses and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Bartimus? Hmmm.” he trails off in thought, eyes fixing on a spot behind me. I sigh and cross one leg over the other, folding my hands in my lap and settling in to wait for him to decide whether he was going to allow it or not.

“May I ask why?”

“Because I find him attractive,” I say bluntly.

“You’ve interacted with him, what, once? Twice? And that was years ago.”

“I know,” I say evenly. He studies me for a moment before nodding once.

“I will- offer, him the option. But I will not force him. It will be up to him. Do you have anyone else you would like to make the offer to if he says no?” he asks patiently, surprising me. I relax my tense posture and let lose a shrug.

“No. Well, Rabastan perhaps. We get along well enough, I suppose.” I tack on, making him nod.

“So you like older, and men, I presume?” he asks carefully, making me laugh.

“Yes.”

“What about the heir Knott, Thaddeus? He’s in his 30’s.”

“I’ve never met him.”

“He inquired about you, is why I’m asking. I will ask before the meeting tonight, and it will be a surprise when I announce it,” he says playfully, making me groan.

“You’re going to make me wait that long?”

“Please. If I don’t leave now I won’t be able to speak to Bartimus, let alone anyone else, and the meeting is in half an hour. I think you can wait that long.” he stands and picks up the paper he had been writing on and opens a drawer to pick out a folder. He sweeps by, bending to kiss my forehead, a habit he had started about a year ago when I had started calling him father. I grumble to myself as I follow him out, pausing at the end of the corridor for Rabastan and Rodulphus to catch up with me from their slouched positions on the wall.

“Meeting is in half an hour, Harrison, best get ready.” Rodolphus reminds me needlessly.

~Barty~

“You want me to what now?” I ask in surprise, eyeing the folder in front of me like it was one of Tom’s snakes.

“I don’t want you to do anything. Harrison asked for you, specifically.” He says again, needlessly.

Harrison. 

Honestly, the last time I had seen the kid he was a scrawny 14-year-old who was too wise for his age and too proud to admit when he was hurt or needed help. I had written him off as truly his father’s son. and then Tom was sending me to France as one of the only followers who could speak it fluently until he could get my ‘death’ sorted out so that I was cleared and able to leave prison like the rest of them, even though I was already out. I had been a diplomat of sorts for him for the past three years, and I had just gotten back two weeks ago.

Harrison was completely different. He was tall, confident, mild-tempered. He was a bit cold to others I had seen him interact with, but that was to be expected of our lord’s heir. But this teen was gorgeous, and not at all like the boy I had left at the end of the Triwizard tournament. 

And to watch the boy duel was… tantalizing. Anyone would want to claim someone with that amount of power. And he asked for me?

“How many others have you offered this to?” I ask in puzzlement. Because surely I wasn’t the first choice. But Tom is already shaking his head, baffling me further.

“You only. He reluctantly named Rabastan as a second if you said no. But he sees him as an annoying older brother, and I know Rabastan would decline if asked because he sees Harrison as a younger brother. I also discussed Thaddeus, but he doesn’t recall him and though interested, I don’t think Harrison would like him.” He explains patiently. I duck my head back down to read the contract through again, still a little stunned.

Me. Harrison had asked for me. No second bests, no last resorts.  _ Me.  _ One of his father’s followers, yes, but I wasn’t anyone to slouch at. I was in the inner circle for a reason.

“The meeting is in five minutes, Bartimus. Am I announcing your betrothal to my son, or do I need to keep looking?” he asks softly. There was no pressure in his voice, this was truly my decision, as it always was with him. An image of Harrison smirking as he freezes his opponent in a solid block of ice flickers through my mind. Unfortunately, I’m also reading the part of heirs as I do so, and that smirk quickly dissolves into the same look as he’s stripping down, backing up into the bed that I have here in the manor and tugging me close impatiently.

I clear my throat quickly and glance at his desk.

Because really, who could say no to this? I needed a quill before he changed his mind.

I notice that Harrison hasn’t signed the contract and I give Tom a questioning look, and he shrugs slightly.

“We talked it over about 20 minutes ago, I didn’t pause to have him sign it once he had willingly given me a name,” he says a little wearily, making me laugh a little shakily. I hand the signed paper over and he sets it on the desk of the spare office he had on the meeting floor.

“You and Harrison will come back here to witness him signing it and get you your copy. Until then, you may call an elf to watch it so that you know it isn’t tampered with,” he says, making the suggestion sound like an order. I call winky immediately, telling her not to let anyone touch the contract until I was back in the room as we stand. He leaves me in the hallway to enter through another door as I follow the stream of people entering the room. I look around sharply, but Harrison is already in his seat next to his fathers, legs crossed and face carefully blank. His eyes skim my way and I can barely notice the curiosity in his gaze before he’s looking to his left, where his father is entering with Nagini. She immediately slides to Harrison, something I had noticed before. 

“You look a little shaken up Friend. Everything okay?” Rabastan’s voice behind me has me jumping and I tear my eyes away from the father and son conversing to look at him.

“I just had a… enlightening talk with Tom.” I murmur. 

“Oh? A private meeting with our lord isnt’ always a good thing.” he says worriedly.

“No, no this was good. Definitely good. Great, even. He’s announcing it in the meeting.” I explain a second before Tom turns to us, a broad grin on his face.

“Everyone, have a seat. We will be here for about 45 minutes, all announcements and discussions going smoothly.” he waits for everyone to find a seat before taking his own, matching his sons posture.

“First order is the ministry.” 

People drone on for nearly 20 minutes, about the ministry, potions, discoveries, and anything else mind-numbing. I get my say in by announcing that I was officially a paid diplomat with France now, something I hadn’t been able to tell him in the meeting when he had blindsided me.

“Anything else from my followers?” he asks pleasantly. I see his grin broaden as he stands and the smirk he gives Harrison has the boy scowling slightly.

“Well then, I have an announcement that we all must drink to. Elves, if you please?”

Elves pop in with trays, surprising everyone, who politely chose drinks and then waited, posed for a toast, as Tom takes his own. I notice with curiosity that Harrison takes the wine and not the Fire Whiskey, but focus on Tom again.

“It is, my absolute pleasure, to announce that my Harrison, Heir to the Slytherin, Black, Potter, and Gryffindor names, has entered a betrothal with one of my most faithful followers, Lord Diplomat Bartimus Crouch Junior,” he says, toasting grandly before taking a long pull of his own wine. Cheers go up, and I hear Rabastan making a choking sound behind me as I toast with them and take my own drink.

“This is what you were talking about?” Rabastan hisses, and I nod without looking back because Tom was attempting to talk again.

“I will have everyone know. That this decision was left entirely to Harrison. When he names Bartimus as his first choice, I was surprised, but not displeased. Bartimus was not coerced to take the contract, though he has happily accepted. I hope that in the next few years I’ll be welcoming him into the family.” he toasts again and then turns to Harrison, saying something that has him and Nagini perking up. Nagini unfolds from Harrisons’ lap, weaving into the crowd and disappearing under careful feet. Harrison stands smoothly, finishing his wine and setting the glass on the tray of an elf before clasping his hands behind him, listening to his father intently as Tom talked, something I couldn’t hear over the buzzing crowd. Tom turns sharply, suddenly making eye contact with myself and who I can only assume is Rabastand and Rodolphus over my shoulder before tilting his head to the side door he always entered through.

“Everyone, enjoy your drinks and have a good evening,” he says loudly, getting a cheer back. He and Harrison exit through his door and the three of us turn and leave.

I was not expecting the congratulations that I was receiving, but I was happy about it. At least some people were glad for me. When we finally make it out of the masses I blow out a breath of relief.

“Do you know where he’s taken off to?” Severus’ voice behind me has me jumping in fright, unfortunately. I scowl as he smirks, even as Lucius steps up behind him and closes the doors firmly.

“His spare office,” I mutter, leading the entourage. Sure enough, Tom is sitting in his chair behind the desk and Harrison is perched impassively on the desk, arms folded demurely in front of him. Winky was standing on the desk, arms crossed, watching them carefully while keeping an eye on the contract as well.

“Thank you, Winky,” I tell the elf softly, catching her attention. She turns and beams before nodding and popping away. Harrison immediately snatches the contract up and is scanning it carefully.

“I”m hurt that you did not consider my son,” Lucius says directly to Tom, his eyes flickering to Harrison curiously as he ignores the comment.

“It was Harrisons’ choice, and as I told Bartimus, it was hard enough getting one name from him after he had named his intended.”

“I don’t like the idea of courting children,” Harrison says smoothly, twisting to set the contract on the desk and reaches for the quill his father is holding out.

“My son is older than you are.” Lucius sounds thoroughly amused now and Harrison sends him a short look.

“He’s under the age of 20, he’s a child.”

“So are you.”

“If you say so,” he says simply, dropping the conversation and adopting his blank-faced expression again.

“Harrison, have you taken your potion tonight?” Tom’s worry has me looking at Harry sharply, and then at Severus, who was most likely to have a potion especially if it’s one the heir would need.

“Of course I have.”

“You aren’t acting like it, is all,” Severus says warningly. Harrison rolls his eyes once and turns to the left, calling out Gruey. An elf pops in.

“Did I or did I not take my potion already today?” he asks evenly, crossing his legs and settling his folded hands on his knee.

“Of course. We don’t let Master Harrison miss a potion!” the elf says indignantly, making me smirk at an amused Rodulphus.

“Very well. Thank you Gruey.” Tom cuts in before the words can escalate. I glance at Harrison again and I’m more than a little startled to see those eyes on me, face still blank.

“Do you think…” I gesture to Harrison and as the room clicks on people filter out quickly. I study the teen in front of me carefully as I pull a chair up, amused to see that even though he’s taller than he had been I’m still nearly his height sitting.

“You truly chose me first?”

“I’ve found you attractive since you burst into the room the night I told my father I was his child,” he says evenly, watching me with what I realized was curiosity in his eyes. The mask he was wearing was unnerving but his eyes seemed to be much more open.

“I’m going to admit that I didn’t look twice at you then. But I have been… curious about you since I came back. Carefully so, your father is terrifying.” I tease, hoping to break the mask. He shrugs one shoulder, but I can see the amusement in his eyes.

“Is there something… wrong? Your father mentioned potions.” I ask carefully. He blinks in surprise once before glancing up past me. I glance behind me to see the door slamming shut. I’m stunned at the display of wandless magic but turn to him again.

“You know that father took me to Egypt when I was 14.”

“Yes.”

“We stayed in a pyramid overnight because of a sandstorm. I was attacked by a… warped, for the lack of a better term, wraith. It was… spelled, turned, coerced, we aren’t sure. It… stole, my ability to…” he trails off and frowns to himself for a long moment and I wait patiently.

“Not feel, I suppose, because I still do feel emotions. They’re just… dull. It’s all very…. Flat. I can feel happy but the happiness I feel at you signing the contract and my father giving me a hug is… not the same, I suppose. I can tell there should be a difference, but it’s like there’s a flatline on what I can and can’t experience. Or my anger. The anger I felt at Dumbledore attacking me and the anger I feel over my post owl being late is the same. Very little to none and I can’t get it to spike. Or I couldn’t. The potion that Severus created for me helps with that. I can get higher spikes of emotions.” he says carefully, obviously picking his words seriously.

“We weren’t informed you were attacked.”

“I know. They’re still looking for a way to fix it. I’m working on… showing my emotions more. I can laugh and smile when I’m supposed to, but it’s difficult to know what to express in a situation when I’m so…”

“Flat,” I tell him wearily. The worry is back in his eyes and I reach forward blindly and cover his clasped hands over his knee.

“As long as you’re willing to work with me, We can do this. I am curious though. You said you found me attractive, but according to what you’re saying?...”

“I can still feel primal urges. Lust. fear. Things like that. I know exactly how I feel about you.” he assures me, and though I’m shocked at his blunt words a shot of approval goes through me.

“Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow? I”m assuming this will be announced by your father. We’ll probably make the front page.” I say in amusement, making him nod once.

“Of course. I’ll meet you at breakfast?” he asks, twisting the wrist beneath my hand. I was expecting him to shrug my hand off but he only runs his fingers over my palm curiously before tracing our fingers together.

“Of course. Now, do you want to let your father back in?” I tease. He nods hesitantly once and the door slowly opens, letting them all in again. I see several pointed looks at hour hands but When I lean away Harrisons’ fingers tighten on mine.

“When are you doing the public announcement?” Harrison asks eyes on his father. Tom shrugs one shoulder.

“I can have it in the morning newspapers if you’d like.”

“Please. Harrison and I would like to spend tomorrow together in a few magical districts.” I say smoothly. Tom gives me a sharp look but nods once.

“So long as you’re careful with my Heir, I will give you leeway to do as you please. The first time he gets hurt or anything like the such, you will lose that privilege and all interactions will be restricted to the manor,” he says warningly. I hear Harison chuckle and hiss something under his breath and Toms’s eyes go amused as he flicks a look at his son.

“Of course,” I say smoothly.

“Excellent. Everyone is dismissed then.” He says, waving a hand to usher us out of the office. Harrisons’ eyes flick to me curiously when I thread the hand that I was holding into my arm and settle it at the crook of my elbow.

“Rodolphus, Rabastan, so long as he is with Bartimus you may leave Harrison alone,” Tom says when The brothers hesitate on following us. They look relieved and scurry away as I head for the stairs.

“Where am I dropping you off? Or would you like to spend time getting to know each other somewhere?”

“As long as that wasn’t an innuendo for something else, I wouldn’t mind you coming to my sitting room for tea,” he says evenly, making me look his way sharply. His eyes help amusement to show he was teasing and I grumble at him goodnaturedly.

“So, you prefer wine? Most people your age like to take fire whiskey in social situations to make themselves look more… adult.” I ask as we walk down the halls.

“I prefer wine, yes. It tastes better and I’ve had practice drinking it more then I have firewhiskey,” he explains easily.

“Oh? What kind of practice?”

“Father used to let me have a glass with dinner before I was 17. He said it was technically good for you so he didn’t see the harm in it.” 

“Yes, that sounds like your father. Do you have a preference?” I ask curiously.

“I do. I prefer Delfia’s Blackberry wine or their sweetened Red grape wine. Father has a large collection of it in the basement of our home.” he explains as we round a corner. He tugs gently to get me moving in the correct direction.

“You don’t consider the manor your home?” I ask curiously. He shrugs one shoulder carefully.

“It’s as home as all the other houses that my father owns. Slytherin castle is the one that holds a real place of ‘home’ for me, however. Father took me to it fifth year and I’ve stayed there ever since, besides the trips he insists on taking. This is the first year that I haven’t spent any time there.” he tells me as he turns down a corridor that I didn’t see until he had passed through it. I make a startling noise and he shrugs.

“Father has my corridor very warded. Until he gives you permission you will not be able to walk down here without me, Rabastan and Rodolphus, or him with you. To the left is my study room and library, the right is my practice dueling room.” he points out the doors for me and then motions to the second door on the right.

“My sitting room. The door at the end of the hall is my bedroom with an ensuite, the only bathroom in this corridor so you will have to go through there if you need to use it,” he explains as he opens the door for me and leads me in. I’m not sure what I was expecting, perhaps a replica of the Gryffindor common rooms that I got to see when I was pretending to be Moody. It was still hard for me to differentiate between the mask that he had been wearing when I first met him and the obvious Slytherin Heir he now was.

The sitting room, however, was nothing like the red and gold nightmare I remember. The furniture in the room was black, and stuffed to the point it might be bursting, something I do remember from the common room that he had obviously loved. A long and low coffee table set between the two armchairs and in front of the couch, a dark wood and glass piece that has a decorative snake carving on top of it. The fireplace was separated from this by a large, dark grey rug that looked like you could sink into it. That was to our left. However, to our right was a low table with four chairs and what looked like homework scattered over it. 

“Draco and Astoria were here earlier, trying to help me do my herbology homework.” is explained before I can ask. I nod and study the long wall across from us that had some kind of tapestry. It took me a moment to realize it was a massive snake, weaving, and bobbing as a man paces back and forth in front of it.

“Slytherin and his Basilisk,” he explains again as he detaches his arm from mine and motions to the couch, sitting just as a tray pops up on the coffee table. I notice that it’s really tea and not coffee like so many teens like, and I’m struck again by how… not his age he acted.

“Are you sitting?” he asks as he sets about putting his tea in order. I round the couch immediately and take a seat next to him carefully, taking the teacup still on the tray and adding a little bit of sugar and stirring. I notice him watching me and when I tilt my head his way he shrugs.

“If we’re going to make this work, we need to know the little things about each other’s likes and dislikes. You don’t like a lot in your tea, I drown mine in milk and sugar,” he explains as he sits back and crosses one leg over the other.

“Very true. So. Do you have any questions for me?” I ask as I settle into the couch and turn so I was facing him. He hums thoughtfully a moment before glancing my way.

“Where did you learn French?” He asks, surprising me slightly.

“My mother was french. I learned it from her. Do you know any other languages besides Parseltongue and English?” 

“My french is passing, but not great. I know German better, but that’s because Father knows it and is muttering in it all the time. Rodolphus is trying to teach me Spanish, but I don’t have the patience for it, and Rabastan has taken to talking to me in Italian when he’s annoyed with me, which is often. You’re good friends with them, right? They mention writing to you quite often.” 

“I am, yes. I was in school with Rabastan and Rodolphus was much like an older brother to me.”

“And you have an older sister, correct?”

“I do. I haven’t talked to her since before I went to Azkaban.” I admit, watching him curiously to see if the mentioning of my estrangement with my sister or my prison stint bothered him. He only made a curious humming noise and nods.

“My father was very adamant that your name is cleared. He likes you a lot,” he tells me as he raises the glass to his lips again. I wasn’t sure what to say to that, so I make an amused noise and take a drink of my own.

“So do you find it easy to be a diplomat, having put up with the Lestrange brothers?” He asks. I give him a puzzled look and he shrugs.

“I’m very aware that to others they are…. Annoying, to say the least. And I’ve been told that they were worse when they was younger. I was just wondering if you have had to put to practice any of the tactics you used to calm them down as a diplomat.” he explains further, making me grin. No one, not even the brothers in question, had made that connection.


End file.
